


How the turn tables

by Lalelilolu



Series: Lale's Inktober 2020 [22]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Inktober 2020, M/M, Marriage, Sickfic, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalelilolu/pseuds/Lalelilolu
Summary: Alec has survived the cold, now it's Magnus' turn.Twentysecond Day of Inktober (Chef)
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Lale's Inktober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953916
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	How the turn tables

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of day three (Bulk).

Alec could hear Magnus sneeze in their bedroom again, followed by vicious coughing. He sighed, if Alec had known it would end like this he would’ve never allowed Magnus to coddle and kiss him last week.

Alec hadn’t been the only Shadowhunter affected by the mysterious cold going around this year and it seemed that downworlders were not immune either.

“Alexander” a drawn out whine drifted into the kitchen. Alec smiled, apparently his warlock became really needy, when he was sick and it would have been even more adorable if Alec hadn’t had his hands full with the noodle soup he was making for his husband.

“What is it Magnus?” Alec called back over his shoulder only to get another sniffle in response.

“I’m hungry, is the food ready?” Magnus’ voices sounded hoarse and he was whining again.

“Almost, I’ll be with you in just a second.” Alec turned his attention to the stove again, grabbed a soup bowl and filled it. On his way out he grabbed a spoon and headed straight to Magnus.

His husband was a picture of misery with his red nose and puffy eyes bundled up under a pile of blankets. He still smiled at Alec brightly when he stepped through the door and sat down next to him. “My hero!”

With a snap of his finger and a small giggle Magnus made a chef’s hat appear on Alec’s head. He was glad that Magnus felt well enough again to use his magic for it so he just patted his husband’s hair and forwent the eyeroll.

“Ouh, spicy,” Magnus exclaimed after the first spoonful before digging in. Alec was glad his husband had an appetite again.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how you liked it ♥


End file.
